


Compassion is a Funny Thing

by grangerbookworm1280



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, compassion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noun- a feeling of deep sympathy and sorrow for another who is stricken by misfortune, accompanied by a strong desire to alleviate the suffering <a href="http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/compassion?s=t>x</a>"></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Compassion is a Funny Thing

It's a strange thing.  
Some may call it pity,  
while others call it empathy.  
But does anyone know the truth?  
We humans have been on this earth  
since time immemorial  
but we still don't have an answer.  
I call it love of a stranger,  
but that's just me.  
Lives lost, lives found…  
All impact each other  
more than we probably realized.  
One smile could stop a jumper-  
One hug- save a life.  
When you walk down the street,  
who do you see?  
Do you see happy couples strolling?  
New families full of hope?  
Elders being helped with directions?  
Or do you see faceless  
strangers- just a crowd of dolls?  
Compassion is the color of society.  
Without it, we would be sheep  
without a shepherd- lost and alone.  
Love is light, and light is good,  
love is good.  
So the next time you walk down the street-  
Try to see people not as dolls,  
but as loving, feeling, thinking people.  
You'd be surprised at who you meet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the loft of my church while listening to a sermon about compassion, and was my first serious piece


End file.
